


Ambuscade

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Gen, POV character is always ready for murder, Writing at midnight is made of bad decisions, feral biologists, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: A group of semi-feral alien biologists happen upon Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon after the latter brings his teenage apprentice up a mountain range infamous for its hostile wildlife.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 203
Collections: Punch Qui-Gon and Adopt Obi-Wan, Spooky Wars Week





	Ambuscade

**Author's Note:**

> For the Spooky Week prompt "Teeth, Claws, and Other Weapons."
> 
> If you feel I'm missing any tags then please inform me.

The hunt-siblings of the Lethys Coterie sensed the _shimmer_ _scent_ _song_ of two trained Force-users long before they saw them – the Nastrond mountains were strange like that. The bright and bold would glow as radiantly as the Mother Moons, while the quiet and dim would be shrouded even further – as if one were fog adrift on the breeze. 

The result of the phenomenon was far stronger to her own kind, their greater senses one of the few things the Qiilae would ever thank their creators for, than it would be for those gifted with the Force. But that was why it was an enjoyable place to hunt. 

The way the aggression and greed of hunger and breeding of the local predators hummed pleasantly in the Force and drove the rest of the wildlife to greater heights of of aggression than typical for their species elsewhere on the planet – so much so her coterie had chosen to stay the rest of the season before moving offworld once their research project finished. 

Which made the presence of a pair of Light wielders all the more unusual. 

~ 

‘Of _course_ it would be Jedi’, Zhaimazya thought with a grimace behind her hunt-mask. 

Two Jidai were making their way up the game trail, which was illuminated by dapples of early morning light that breached the canopy. Both were seemingly human, though one was rather taller for the species – which had always been a trait which amused her as humans were usually so _short_ compared to her own. But the other Jedi was much smaller and clearly not fully grown. 

The Jidai had brought his _child_ into mountains that were home to even more aggressive wildlife on an already infamous wilderness planet. Zhai’s talons stiffened in reflex at her outrage. ‘Neither of them are carrying backup weapons, let alone armour! Is he _mad_?!’ 

Yesha chirped a warning that halted the near-silent growl that was building in her throat. “Lets invite them to our camp and find out why they’re here, sister. _Before_ you try to eviscerate the Jidai.” The chiding trill mollified Zhai and she silently followed her hunt-leader through the undergrowth. 

~ 

The Jidai, it turned out, was even greater a failure as a caretaker than Zhai had initially assumed. No weapons beyond their laser swords and no clothing more protective than their boots, let alone anything that could be considered armour. Even the big game tourists would pick up a gorget if they planned on visiting the Nastrond mountains. 

Well, hunters of her own species didn’t usually bother but that was because even without it even their bare skin was usually more than enough for anything found in nature. There was a reason why they wore masks on hunts and in battle, and is wasn’t for fashion regardless of how pleasing the red of traditional markings looked. 

Her hunt-mask, which was currently being stared at by the cute little Jidai pup from where it was strapped to her shoulder. He was seated next to her at the cooking pit while she stabbed foraged polypores, berries, and freshly hunted meat onto skewers to be grilled. A hunt-brother coyly slid Obi-Wan berries, which he shyly accepted. 

Obi-Wan’s stomach had rumbled rather loudly while the other members of her coterie loitering around the camp, lead by Yesha, politely interrogated the Jidai and traded details of their own as if it were a conversation. A quick question revealed the teenager had ‘skipped’ breakfast when they’d left their lodgings in the pre-dawn crack of morning and that neither of them had packed any food for the sudden hike up the most dangerous mountain range on the planet. 

He’d been shuffled off to sit and the cooking pit to be plyed with snacks as the Coterie prepared an early lunch. Their fanged grins didn’t throw Obi-Wan off, nor the weightlessness to their Force-presences, and he’d been quickly drawn into discussions of biological research and how they theorised the effects of the mountain range had influenced the miscroevolutions of the localised wildlife population. 

The teenager was impressively knowledgable on the topic, and they were happy to share their own knowledge in what he lacked. 

Perhaps Obi-Wan would like to visit their homeworld. Cadannia was rather infamous for its toxic flora and naturalised sithspawn hybrid population, even if few outsiders with any form of manners were willing to call the Quiilae that anymore. Though the Lethys Coterie would need to offer the Jidai Master a ‘guide’ up the mountain to whatever it was he was looking for before they could make the suggestion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a Bone Devil from D&D 5e combined with a Witch from Left 4 Dead. Then give it feathers, armoured skin, a few aesthetic decorative features (like facial markings, bodyfat, and a love of the colour red), and you have a pureblood Quiilae. There are few to no completely pureblooded Quiilae left and that is purely because humans are as thirsty a species as a homicidal one.


End file.
